From patent specification CH 556 795 an end fastening for a spring-steel band used in an elevator installation has become known. The end fastening consists of a housing with a wedge cover in which a wedge body is arranged. The housing is a hollow cast body that is tapered in the direction of the load. The spring-steel band is passed over the wedge body and at its end is held by means of a band holder and wedged fast between the wedge-shaped wedge body and the wedge cover of the housing.
A disadvantage of the known device is that to transmit force from the spring-steel band onto the housing, an elaborate construction of the wedge body and of the wedge cover with embedding layer is needed.